Kundalini Chronicles
Day 1 On January the 19th, 2008, Scyle posted a thread claiming that he had in fact, got in contact with Shawna, Kundalini’s ex girlfriend. He posted a conversation he supposedly had with her, detailing some embarising facts about Kundalini and her relationship, and that he had been harassing her over their breakup. A Troll Revealed The next day, Kundalini had obviously asked her and told her about Scyle, to which she denied having anyone contact her. It was widely known among that point that Scyle had in fact used MS Paint to fake the images and had even created a fake facebook. Kundalini then ousted Scyle’s troll, but it would have seemed that most of TLDR already knew. The Troll Becomes Real Later that day, Scyle had contacted Zorg and given him Shawna’s real name, (which he had discovered) along with other details. The exact conversation between Zorg and Scyle is not known, but the effects were certainly felt. The implications of the two posters somewhat working together, along with photoshop artist Glue left many TLDRers worried about their identity’s, along with the drama that these three would later conjure up. Zorg and Glue devised a plan to photoshop an image of Shawna onto a interracial anal porn scene and claim that Kundalini had made it. Zorg also told Shawna that Kundalini had been complaining and telling TLDR how horrible she supposedly was to him. She reacted by calling the State Police and informing Kundalini’s school, Hellgate High, of what “Kundalini” had been doing. Naturally, the next day, he was brought into the school offices for a chat with The Counsellor at the school, who had been close friends with the Sayles family and Shawna herself, completely believed her, and chose to ignore Kundalini’s side of the story, seeing as though he had no proof that he did not do it, and that it was his second warning for this kind of harassment of Shawna. The Dean of the school even threatened to remove Kundalini’s high school diploma for the said actions. Kundalini then tried to change his name to “Anonymous” as a way of hiding the evidence. Scyle later asked Zorg to get Shawna and Andrew (Kundalini’s ex-best friend), to post at the TLDR. At this time, its is believed that this attempt was unsucessfull. The Mood Turns Ugly Later that night, the mood on the TLDR turned ugly, with many posters attacking and questioning Scyle on his involvement and well known dislike of Kundalini. Other posters still, commented that it was full circle for Kundalini, and that he deserved what he got for the “whining” he had done, and others still supported the enormous generation of Lulz that Scyle, Zorg and Glue had created. It was later revealed that it had been Zorg contacting Shawna, and ironically he received nearly none of the flak that Scyle had. Somehow, Kundalini managed to clear his name, and was rumored to have done so using the threads made where Scyle, Zorg, and Glue were implicated in the enormous troll. Scyle however, maintained his innocence, from the entire affair, however conservative posters such as Mitten and Rita believe to this day that he was in fact, guilty. Kundalini Leaves and Migrates to the Free OT Later, Kundalini announced that he would be leaving the TLDR http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=10060&st=0. It was then that IcomeinPeace posted Kundalini's phone number, following a post he had found. Kundalini is known to have asked Thrissaric, leader of the Free OT to permanently ban Scyle's IP. Kundalini announced to the Free OT that he was leaving the TLDR due to the general abuse he had received. Many TLDRers did not notice or comment on his leaving. Aftermath It was later noted by Scyle, that Kundalini was laughing at Andraeos' misfortune of similar nature on the Free OT. Scyle believed this to be exceptionally ironic. Category:History